Where we be
by MY0LAST0REQUEST
Summary: What if things were different the day he first left he at the beach...what if their way a way.
1. Chapter 1

A/N its just an idea i had review and tell me what you think

before:

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled. She felt two arms around her waist and rolled over to face the man whom they belonged to. He smiled at her and kissed her.

If Rose Tyler had ben able to relive any moment it would be that moment. the moment changed her forever the moment she became truly his. His Rose his forever companion. they may not have known it then but it was...

AFTER:

All she could do was cry. Jackie would bring her food, food that she only ate for the baby's sake yes the baby, her baby, the doctors baby. The baby he would never see.

or so she thought till the dreams started and she ended up on the beach.

"Your not?" The Doctor said with tears in his eyes

"Yeah...yeah i am" Rose Tyler said not trying to hide her tears. the Doctor then looked at her in disbelief that then turned into a glorious smile.

"I love you Rose Tyler, and out child" he then stared to fade but not without saying "it different now I will find a way back to you both of you" and then he was gone

AN: soooo should i write it?


	2. Waiting and New Discoveries

Chapter one

"Ill find a way back to both of you"

Rose played that over and over in he mind. She knew he would LITERALLY go to the end of space and time to get back to them…if the doctor was anything it was truthful. Besides he always found his way back to her ALWAYS. iIt really was just a matter of how long it would take and what the consequences of his actions would be.

Rose took comfort in laying in the grass at night and staring up at the stars while talking to the baby. she would tell him or her about the adventures she had experienced with its father and how he was going to come find them and they were going to travel around in the TARDIS. Sometimes she would see a shooting star and her heart would start racing with hope that the doctor had found a way, but it always seemed to just be a falling star..and it broke her heart.

As her pregnancy progressed she found herself starting to loose hope every night staring up at the stars would turn into a new day and the days turned into weeks.

When rose was in her sixth month strange things started to happen. at fist it was just small subtle thing like a random sentences flying out of her mouth or a feeling as if something was trying to intercept her own thoughts. but as time progressed it got worse and it scared rose to no end. She wished The Doctor was there he would have no problem finding out what it was

one night she was laying in the grass and staring up at the sky when she heard

"It wont be much longer" her breath stopped

"what?" she asked out loud her heart pounding like mad she stood up and looked around terrified of what she might find, Rose saw nothing.

Suddenly she heard it again

"Its ok Mummy its just me you don't half to be scared" the voice said

Then the realization hit her and her had dropped to her stomach.

"is it really you?" she asked her modestly sized bump, she felt a little kick

"yes mummy its me" rose gasped

"but how?"

"I'm half timelord and your my mummy that gives us the ability since we are both immortal" the baby spoke to her in her head. Rose was confused

"But I'm not immortal"she said

"yes you are mummy, ever since i was created" Rose gasped "your growing another heart as I'm growing you me and daddy will be together forever" the baby explained from within her. rose was elated was it true?

"yes mummy its true" rose was relieved "we just half to wait for daddy" Rose smile

"yes, we just half to wait for your daddy"

AN/ was it ok?


	3. Chapter 2 The Doctor

Chapter 2 The Doctor

He could not believe it. Rose, his Rose was caring his child. This seemed utterly impossible but, it wasn't because it was happening. He stood there in the TARDIS tears streaming down his face, tears of which he could not understand. Were these tears form grief in the fact that him and the mother of his unborn child were separated or, were these tears in happiness that he again was going to be a father, a father of a child who's mother was indeed his in human terms his "soulmate".

It is true that in the past The Doctor has had many companions. It is true that he had strong feelings of some sort for each of them. But most of all it is true that Rose Tyler a blond human was in fact the "love of his existence" and nothing was going to separate them NOTHING.

Even before the words of a baby were spoken form her lips, he had been absolutely determined that even if it was the last thing he did he was going to make his way back to her. The baby only strengthened that fact.

The only thing was how was he going to make it back…..And then their was a spark an idea…

Rose POV.

"Yes,we just half to wait for your Daddy" and then she hears it…He was coming home…

An: sorry i know its supper short….Ive been soooooooo busy :) but i just wanted to get the doctor in there….ill always love to get reviews :)


End file.
